


alice

by kkyugyeom



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Quick Read, Seventeen - Freeform, Short Chapters, hansol vernon - Freeform, seungkwan - Freeform, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 12:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkyugyeom/pseuds/kkyugyeom
Summary: boo, you should stop being such an alice;we would never be boyfriends.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. prologue

"vernon?"  
"ya boo?"  
"i love you"  
"oh, yeah i love you too"  
"no, i mean... like a man. i love you like a man, vernon"  
"w-what?"

silence.  
"boo, just... just don't be an alice, ok? we would never be boyfriends"


	2. (a)lice

boo seungkwan loves hansol vernon chwe.

nothing new.

the boy doesn't remember when he started having a crush on his best friend, neither when that feeling got deeper.

unfortunately, he remembers when vernon, his best friend -also the person he loves-, started dating...

a girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @jaeminleo :0


	3. a(l)ice

"you're replacing me"  
"boo, i'm not! i would never do that"  
"ok, so where are you going?"  
"...on a date with yewon"  
"you're replacing me"

vernon rolled his eyes

"please boo..."

seungkwan hates when he calls him boo.  
boo is the sweetest nickname ever.  
(it's actually his surname, but when vernon says it... it's a Vernon Thing)  
and vernon is the prettiest person ever.

"ok but you must pay me!"  
"how much?"

they laughed.

"no money. i want three wishes"  
"then you will stop?  
"then i will stop."

suddenly, boo, got happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) @jaeminleo


	4. al(i)ce

seungkwan as afraid that vernon could hear his heartbeats.  
he was trying so hard to hide his shaking hands, the sweat and his deep breath.

he was too excited to notice that vernon was shaking too, but he didn't know, yet, why.

"what is the first wish, seungkwan?"  
"i want to go on a date..."  
"i can't believe you called me to help you with another person, serious..."  
"with you."

vernon's heart freaked out.   
but he didn't know why.

yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) @jaeminleo


	5. ali(c)e

they finally went to the restaurant boo was excited to go. the food, the place and spending time together was truly amazing.   
perfect, as seungkwan said.

"you have two more wishes, what is the second one?"  
"hm...i want you to come closer."   
"why?"  
"because i am going to do my last wish."  
"and the wish is?"

seungkwan looked deep in vernon's eyes, brown iris versus brown iris, hearts competing to know which was beating faster.

"i want you to kiss me."  
"you what?"  
"see! i said you were exchanging me, but you promised you were no.."

so vernon performed boo's wish.

that night, the two kids discovered that hell is cold and heaven is hot.   
boo discovered that love, you just feel, you just know that it's love.  
vernon... so... vernon discovered that breaking up with someone is hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @jaeminleo <3


	6. alic(e)

"boo?"

seungkwan looked up to the boy cuddling him.

"why do you love me?"  
"w-what?"  
"i mean... how do you know you love me?"

boo hided his face on vernon's neck.

"you're the first person i think when i wake up, you're the person i trust the most, when something good happen you're the first person i wanna tell..."

vernon's heartbeats were loud, his smile was huge. hugging harder.

"vernon?"  
"hm?"  
"i love you"  
"boo?"  
"hm?"  
"i love you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:p @jaeminleo


	7. epilogue

"you're replacing me again"  
"boo!"  
"what?"  
"it's our dog!"

seungkwan has always been afraid of losing people, to be honest, kwan was afraid of anything.   
but he had vernon as his protector. he always did.

"you give more attention to our dog than you give to me..."  
"boo!"  
"what?"

he looked at his boyfriend.

"stop being such an alice, i would never replace you!"  
"why not?"  
"because i love you."  
"more than everything?"  
"more than anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @jaeminleo

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! im @jaeminleo on twitter


End file.
